


妄想系男子

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: 一个奇怪的电波系故事
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	妄想系男子

清晨体育部活之后的那节课，是一天之中最让人提不起劲的课。至少角名是这么认为的。

比如今天的国文课。国文老师是个普通的中年男人，戴了一副细框眼镜，声音平板无波。老师啊，上课要是再没有点激情，同学们可都要睡着了。

角名撑着脑袋用余光瞟了一眼班上的同学。靠窗倒数第二个位置上坐了个女生，正悄悄在桌下摆弄着手机，看那样子应该是在打字。那可是经典漫画主人公的座位，你的手速也太不匹配你的座位了吧！角名也摸出手机，默默打了“醒一醒一会儿要读课文了”几个字发给了宫治，全程不超过五秒——不愧是我。角名又把手机放回兜里，在心里由衷地夸奖了一下自己。

随后坐在隔壁的宫治塞在课桌里的手机屏幕亮了亮，当然，并没有醒。就靠这么一通没有提示铃声也没有震动提醒的消息，自然不可能叫得醒对方。

女生被点名了，赶紧慌张地把手机藏好，站起来磕磕绊绊地回答问题。角名百无聊赖地听女生回答得牛头不对马嘴，又看了一眼睡得正香的队友兼同班同学。国文课本被当作挡板遮在前面，宫治本人则半边脸压在课桌上，嘴角还流下一缕涎水，睡得特别幸福。真不愧是依靠本能活着的男人，吃饭和睡觉的样子特别能引起旁人的共情，看他一脸幸福的样子就会让人不由自主地想要原谅他。

女生的回答显然让老师并不满意，他把眼镜往上抬起来顶在头上，转身写起了板书。眼见老师的这个举动，角名的精神为之一振：漫画著名桥段，把眼镜放在头顶上之后会百分百忘记自己的眼镜放在了哪里——究竟国文老师会不会忘记这件事呢，开盘了买定离手了！

虽然赌桌的两边只有自己内心的小天使角名和小恶魔角名而已。

小天使角名：“那肯定是会忘记啊！”

小恶魔角名：“你说得对！”

真可惜，开不起来，大家的意见达成了一致。角名不无可惜地微微摇了摇头，在脑海中悄悄撤去了赌桌。虽然现实生活中很少有人真的会那么脱线忘记眼镜顶在头上这件事，但是凡事总有万一嘛！

这段板书特别长，等国文老师写完，偌大一个黑板几乎被粉笔字盖住了三分之一。随后他转回来，看了一眼学生们，有些迷惑地眯了眯眼睛，在讲台上摸索了起来。

我猜中了剧情！角名自己都吓到了，此刻他的内心全是宫侑那个打满了反派专属阴影的决胜pose。大预言家角名伦太郎的胜利！

国文老师摸索了一会儿放弃了，底下开始窃窃私语了起来，他叹了口气，从讲台边的包里摸出了第二副眼镜戴了上去。

头上顶一副，鼻子上架一副。多么奇怪的光景！窃窃私语变成了低低的哄笑声。角名倒没有笑，他注意到，这两幅眼镜完全长得一模一样，从镜框样式颜色到眼镜厚度，甚至新旧程度都差不多。好像双胞胎一样啊，双胞胎眼镜。

双胞胎毕竟是稀有物种，角名从小到大碰到的双胞胎也就只有宫家那两个而已。双胞胎……他的脑海中出现了宫侑扒在老师头顶，而宫治的手臂糊了老师一脸的画面。

“噗……”终于他把自己也逗笑了，笑声泯入了班里低低的哄笑声中。老师终于发现了不对劲，他问坐在第一排的女生，随后不好意思地笑着摘下了头顶的眼镜，哄笑声一下子变大了，把睡得正香的宫治给吵醒了。

“发生了什么？”治睡眼惺忪地问角名。

“什么也没有。”角名看着治糊了一小滩涎水的脸，面无表情地答道，“擦擦你的脸。”

“……哦哦。”治用手随便抹了一把，低头在课桌里找纸巾找了半天。角名看着他手忙脚乱的样子，默默地把自己的纸巾递了过去。

“谢谢。”治随手擦了擦，把纸巾垫在桌上，一副打算继续睡的模样。

角名拉了他一把：“马上要读课文了，别睡了。”

“……五分钟。就五分钟。”治一脸诚恳。

跟我说有什么用，去跟老师说五分钟啊。角名无语地看着治瞬间又陷进梦乡，叹了口气。

说起来，都高中生了，还要开火车读课文……不知是该说无聊还是幼稚。角名往后翻了几页，这节课讲的是诗歌，这些古代的诗歌生涩难懂，读法也没有标得很清楚，没有预习过的话确实会读得很艰难。

轮到一个梳马尾辫的女生的时候，她举手提了一个问题。她平时国文成绩总是班里最好的，问出的问题角名完全听不懂她是什么意思，老师似乎也被问倒了，摸着下巴陷入了沉思。班里的同学又开始小声交头接耳了起来，一时间班里凝固不动的，竟然只有那个站着的女生、老师和睡着的宫治而已。

这是……仅属于他们三个人的时空停滞！角名想。我们这些凡人无法进入魔法发动之后停滞的时空，大家或多或少都在动，而只有智慧异于常人的老师、学霸和……和排球白痴才能进入。等等，排球白痴为什么可以进入呢？

角名也陷入了沉思。也许是因为大智若愚。不行，这个解释太牵强了。故事设定突然出现了逻辑bug，角名感到了一丝焦虑，设定崩塌了，那故事本身就继续不下去了啊！快想想，角名快想想啊！

老师动了，似乎是终于找到了能够解答疑问的论点，慢悠悠地和马尾辫女生解释了起来，女生边听边点头，底下其他的学生则开始记笔记。这下停滞时空里只剩下了宫治。

角名也开始记笔记。等等，他终于明白了！这个时空根本只有宫治可以随意发动，而老师和学霸不过是误闯宫治脑海中思维殿堂的外来者，真正的主人是宫治，所以才会出现看似漏洞的设定bug！

太好了逻辑圆上了，角名满意地放下笔，然后发现自己的笔记最后写了宫治的名字，还画了一颗明显不是圆形的排球。划掉划掉。

第二节课是比国文课更加无聊的物理课，宫治顺利地连睡两节课，在即将要去移动教室上家政课的下课时间醒了过来。

“治！”这个声音，是侑啊。角名眼皮都没抬，默默地收拾下一节课的用具。

“干嘛啊……”

“借我英语辞典！我今天忘记带了！”

“我们今天没有英语课，我怎么会有那种东西啊。”治的声音懒洋洋的，“再说我带了也不会借你的，你借东西有还过吗？”

“怎么没有！——不对现在不是说这个的时候！”侑似乎真的非常焦急，他转过来拍了一下角名的肩膀，“角名你带了没有？”

角名是习惯把书留在学校的，其实他的课桌里确实有本辞典，但是他决定假装没有带的样子：“治也说了，我们今天没有英语课。”

“我都看见了！”侑一眼就看见了角名课桌里标着大大的英日词典四个字的厚书，开始软磨硬泡，“拜托了借我一下啊！我什么都答应你！”

“那今天请我喝奶茶。”角名随口道。

“没问题！”侑直接伸手从角名的桌子里把书抽了出来，“谢了！”

教室里已经不剩几个人了，班长似乎有什么事要找治，在门口喊了一声：“宫君！”

“嗯？”“嗯？”双胞胎齐齐回头，班长愣了一下：“……对不起，我找治。”

如果是平时的话，叫宫君就只有治会有反应。侑只是碰巧过来，又碰巧是平时喜欢叫治“宫君”的班长在打招呼，这就是蝴蝶效应吗……角名脑海中的小剧场自顾自地演了下去，只是因为这一个小错误，给班长心里留下了难以磨灭的心理阴影，从此看见宫家双胞胎说话就会变得结结巴巴，长此以往在人际交往中越来越自闭，可怜原本阳光开朗的班长……

结论就是侑的出现毁了班长的人生。侑，你可真是罪恶的男人！

“话说回来，侑君的班里并没有人叫你宫君吧。”班长笑眯眯道。

“诶——你是怎么知道的？”

“啊抱歉，我的女朋友和侑同一个班，”班长不好意思地挠挠头，“她是侑君的粉丝，是她告诉我的。”

作为全校闻名的球星却没有女朋友的宫侑表情凝固了。

结论出现重大失误。结论是班长不小心毁了侑的人生。班长，你可真是罪恶的男人！

下午的部活因为体育馆维修暂停了一次，角名便发了一条消息提醒宫侑不要忘了那杯奶茶，意料之中的没有收到回信。

算了，侑就是这种人，角名默默想，收拾了书包打算直接回家。

“对了，你的奶茶呢？”宫治问道。

“没有就没有吧。”角名把包背到肩上，“你应该最清楚侑了，这种事反正也不是第一次了。”

“那可不行。”治突然一脸正气凛然，他不知道跟侑发了什么消息，很快侑的回信就来了：等等，我来你们教室找你！

“你跟他说了什么？”角名靠在课桌边，好奇地探头去看治的手机屏幕。

“我跟他说我要去告诉北前辈，他抢你的辞典。”治毫不在意地把屏幕竖了起来。

居然为了一杯奶茶搬出了重型武器！角名震惊了，这就好像侑只是不小心踩死了一只蚂蚁，治却正气浩荡地开了高达制裁侑一样。等等，这么说北前辈等于高达？说起来北前辈的发色作为配色的话，这架高达的机体应该外观很不错……

“走吧角名！你想喝什么我都请你！”侑站在教室外大声打招呼。

“那谢谢你了。”角名点点头，把高达和北前辈都抛到脑后，跟在双胞胎后面走出了校门。

侑用一枚硬币解决了奶茶的问题之后，角名插上耳机，边听歌边吸着珍珠。虽然他觉得这种饮料味道不过如此，但是别人请的和自己买的，喝起来的愉悦程度可是完全不一样的。

“在听什么？”治歪头问道。

“听歌。”角名含着珍珠模糊不清地回道。

“我知道，什么歌？”治丝毫不介意角名敷衍的回答，他直接伸手把角名左边的耳机摘了下来，塞进了自己的左耳。

等等，这是什么姿势啊……角名皱了皱眉，耳机线本来就不太长，被治这么一拉，两个人的脸颊几乎要贴到一起。

侑回头看了一眼这两个人怪异的姿势，嘲笑道：“你俩才是双胞胎吧！连体婴吗！”

“关你什么事。”治理直气壮地反驳，“难道说你是听不到歌所以嫉妒吗？”

“怎么可能啊？？”侑一脸莫名，“不要说得好像我很穷酸一样好吗？”

治没有理他，顺便探头嘬了一口角名手里的奶茶：“好喝。”

原来是为了这个……角名在心里翻了个白眼，平静地问道：“你很喜欢这个吗？”

“嗯。”治一脸满足地点点头。

又来了这个表情……好吧你赢了。角名放弃了吐槽的意图，放任治馋自己手里那杯甜得发腻的奶茶，甚至抬起手臂方便他够到吸管。如果这是少女漫画的桥段的话，男女主人公大概会为了间接kiss开始心里小鹿乱撞，可惜角名完全没有感受到这种小鹿乱撞的心情。耳机里正在播放pop子电波气息满满的主题曲，治满足地嚼珍珠的脸一瞬间就在角名的脑海里被换成了魔性蓝发小人。那这么说来侑就是黄色双马尾小人了……？

脑内开始自动播放“你生气了吗？”小剧场。

“噗——”角名忍不住看着治的脸笑了起来。

可惜在侑看来，眼前的场景只能描述为治勾着角名的脖子凑过去够吸管，而角名一脸很开心地笑着看治喝自己请客的奶茶。还戴着同一副耳机。

侑的表情渐渐凝重了起来。

他们在自己不知道的时候究竟发生了什么？？？

END.


End file.
